La chasse est ouverte
by miosyz
Summary: ONESHOT Après plus de 20 ans d'attente, le capitaine Dubois se préparait à la plus belle chasse de sa carrière. Pur moment nostalgique soulevant une simple question, Pourquoi capturer le lion était-il si essentiel ?


Auteur : Miosyz

Titre : La chasse est ouverte

Personnages : Chantal Dubois, Raphaël Dubois, Gilbert Dubois, la nurse, la brigade animalière de Monaco

Note de l'auteur :

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rien publié sur ce site. Pour mon retour, j'ai choisi d'écrire un oneshot sur l'univers de Madagascar que j'ai re-découvert il y a quelques mois de cela. Après avoir vu Madagascar 3, j'ai littéralement fondu pour le personnage du capitaine Dubois, que je trouve vraiment exceptionnel. Ma fanfiction tourne autour de l'enfance de la gendarme où j'essaie de comprendre sa haine des animaux, les origines de son hymne et son obsession de la chasse au lion… à la sauce Miosyz bien entendu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé !

La démarche féline et gracieuse, le regard fier et pétillant, le capitaine Chantal Dubois marchait au-devant de sa horde. Regardant furtivement ses hommes, elle adressa un sourire carnassier à ses prisonniers enfermés dans leurs petites cages d'acier. La «Tigresse de Monaco» trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de se lancer à la poursuite de sa nouvelle proie, cet animal si majestueux qui avait eu le culot de s'aventurer sur son territoire. Combien d'années avait-elle attendues le jour où elle pourrait le défier lui, le roi des animaux ? Ce jour béni était enfin arrivé. La simple présence du lion à Monte-Carlo était une provocation, une audace que ce magnifique mammifère paierait de sa vie. Le capitaine Dubois était prête à l'accueillir avec les honneurs dus à son espèce. Armée de ses meilleures fléchettes, forte de ses années d'expérience, entourée par la crème de ses agents, elle se préparait à la plus belle chasse de sa carrière. Mais avant d'accrocher la tête de ce si bel animal au mur de son bureau, il lui faudrait le traquer sans relâche avec tout le savoir-faire et la persévérance qui avait permis la brillante carrière de cette amazone des temps modernes. Avant de partir en chasse, elle devrait galvaniser sa petite troupe, leur ouvrir les yeux sur la beauté et l'importance de cette quête historique, leur faire partager l'enthousiasme et la passion qui l'animait en cet instant.

Portant son attention vers ses agents, elle fut satisfaite de deviner dans leur maintien impeccable et leur tenue parfaite, le respect et l'admiration qu'ils portaient à leur capitaine. Se plongeant dans un long monologue, elle se remémora ces évènements précieux de son enfance qui avaient forgés sa personnalité.

« A 7 ans, j'ai étranglé mon premier perroquet, noyé mon premier poisson rouge dans les toilettes… »

Dubois se souvenait parfaitement des tragiques circonstances ayant conduites à la disparition prématurée du magnifique perroquet. Elle se revoyait, enfant, assise dans le salon familial, tenant fermement entre ses mains la carcasse sans vie du volatile. Le supplice de l'ara rouge de son père n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Un instant magique que la petite Chantal avait vécu avec délectation, ressentant un plaisir sans limite lorsque l'oiseau aux abois avait rendu son dernier cri. A présent, la pièce était plongée dans un profond silence qui n'était troublé que par la voix si particulière d'Edith Piaf et sa fameuse ritournelle « je ne regrette rien », que la demoiselle avait spécialement choisi pour cette occasion. Ressentant subitement une vive douleur à son poignet, la rouquine releva sa manche pour découvrir sur son bras une tâche rouge sang, fruit d'une morsure infligée par l'oiseau dans un effort désespéré pour échapper à la mort. Bien que cette couleur jurait affreusement avec l'aspect bleu hématome de sa peau, la gamine ne s'en préoccupait guère. Cette blessure était le symbole de sa victoire sur un père intransigeant qui exprimait quotidiennement son mécontentement vis-à-vis de sa fille en lui infligeant les pires des traitements. En retirant à son père cet oiseau inestimable, Chantal était subtilement passée du rôle de proie à celui de prédatrice.

« Seigneur Mademoiselle Dubois, s'était écriée sa nurse en découvrant cette scène macabre, Que s'est-il passé ici ? Le colonel sera furieux de découvrir que vous avez blessé son perroquet... Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, nous ferons en sorte que votre père ne connaisse jamais la vérité »

S'inquiéter? Pour quelle raison aurait-elle dû s'inquiéter ? Elle était parvenue à ses fins. Jamais elle ne regretterait son geste pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait oublier la mine surprise et attristée qu'afficherait son père en apprenant la mort de l'oiseau chéri. Jetant un sourire diabolique au corps du perroquet, elle se promit que jamais plus elle ne serait la victime innocente des colères de son père. Se remémorant les paroles de la Môme elle chuchota pour elle-même.

«C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je m'en fous du passé ! »

Depuis ce jour, Chantal enchaîna ses crimes animaliers, rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour torturer ces petites bêtes. L'amour du colonel Gilbert Dubois pour les animaux se changeait chez la rouquine en une haine intarissable. Chaque fois que Gilbert levait la main sur sa fille, le nouveau compagnon à poil, à écailles ou à plumes de la famille Dubois, disparaissait mystérieusement.

Mais dans son univers emplis de sang et de mort, de douleur et de violence, la petite fille avait tout de même trouvé une place ou l'amour et l'affection régnaient en maîtres. Un refuge sécurisant dans lequel elle venait s'abriter auprès de ce grand-père qu'elle aimait tant. Le gendarme retraité (car chez les Dubois on était gendarme de génération en génération), passionné de chasse, était devenu son héros, un modèle sur lequel elle baserait toute sa vie. Dès son plus jeune âge, la rouquine adorait s'asseoir sur les genoux de son grand-père pour l'écouter parler durant des heures du dernier renard ou lièvre qu'il avait abattu. Chaque année en automne, Raphaël Dubois rentrait de ses safaris pour passer du temps avec sa petite-fille, l'entraînant avec lui dans de passionnantes chasses à courre. Ces moments étaient sans doute les plus beaux de l'enfance de Chantal qui, loin de son père, avait l'impression de renouer avec son innocence. Raphaël lui avait enseigné toutes les techniques indispensables pour traquer, débusquer et tuer le gibier. Le simple massacre gratuit d'animaux de compagnie avait cédé sa place à l'art subtil et civilisé de la chasse. La simple cruauté ne suffisait plus, il fallait faire preuve d'intelligence et de persévérance pour remporter ses précieux trophées. La fillette se prit rapidement de passion pour ce jeu, la chasse était devenue une véritable vocation pour elle.

Chaque fois que Chantal franchissait le pas de la porte de son grand-père, elle était émerveillée par le spectacle que la maison offrait. Cette dernière était truffée d'animaux empaillés originaires des 5 continents que Raphaël était toujours très fier de présenter à ses invités; du kangourou australien, à l'ours noir canadien en passant par l'élan biélorusse, aucun animal n'avait pu lui échapper. Pourtant, un détail de sa collection avait toujours intrigué sa petite-fille. Une plaque immaculée, placée au centre d'une multitude de têtes empaillées sur laquelle il était écrit «lion». Un animal avait donc échappé au talent de chasseur de son grand-père ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Les années avaient passées et cette plaque restait toujours aussi désespérément vide. Lorsqu'il tomba gravement malade, Raphaël comprit que chasser un lion resterait un rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser.

Avant de mourir, Raphaël avait souhaité la présence de sa petite-fille à ses côtés. En guise d'adieu, il lui offrit une petite boîte boisée sur laquelle figuraient les armoiries de leur famille ainsi qu'une inscription « pour ma petite Artémis ». Sur chaque côté du récipient, des sculptures de la déesse de la chasse et de son animal favori avait été réalisées avec grand soin. Mais si la boîte était splendide, sa valeur n'était rien en comparaison du trésor qu'elle contenait. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la jeune gendarme y découvrit une fléchette de couleur noire, une tête de mort signalait qu'elle contenait du poison.

« Vois-tu ma chérie, déclara le grand-père d'une voix faible, nous ne devrions jamais garder le moindre regret »

C'est alors qu'elle comprit la signification de ce dernier présent. Son grand-père, regrettant de ne pas avoir abattu le roi des animaux, venait de lui confier la mission sacrée de trouver la pièce maitresse qui complèterait sa collection. Sa petite-fille lui en fit la promesse et il s'en alla confiant, persuadé qu'elle accomplirait sa mission à merveille.

Le nouvel agent Dubois se retrouvait désormais seule. Refermant avec délicatesse la petite boîte, elle balaya d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage ainsi que tous ses souvenirs d'enfance. La petite fille battue par son père, la gamine qui avançait à tâtons dans les pas de son grand-père n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Son enfance était morte en même temps que cet homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Seule la dernière volonté de Raphaël subsistait, une prière qu'elle mettrait un point d'honneur à exaucer. En quittant le chevet de son grand-père, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer ces paroles de Piaf.

« Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu… je repars à zéro ! »

En 20 ans, la petite Chantal s'était totalement métamorphosée pour devenir le grand capitaine Dubois. A l'image d'Artémis, fière et insoumise, elle s'était battue avec courage pour s'affirmer dans ce milieu d'hommes qui ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau. Accomplissant parfaitement chacune de ses missions, faisant taire les railleries de ses homologues masculins, elle s'imposa rapidement comme l'un des meilleurs éléments de la gendarmerie française. Mais tous ses trophées, toutes ses médailles ne pouvaient lui faire oublier le rêve inachevé de son grand-père. La chasse au lion n'étant pas monnaie courante dans la cité monégasque, Dubois commençait à perdre espoir. Mais aujourd'hui un véritable miracle s'était produit. Elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. C'était une question de principe, une question d'honneur !

Terminant son monologue, elle se tourna vers ses agents, ravie de constater que ceux-ci semblaient une fois de plus prêts à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Dans un demi-sourire, elle déclara alors

« A vos scooters messieurs. La chasse est ouverte !»


End file.
